Mama Luciano
by Meowdoglover
Summary: Luciano, 2p Italy, and his adventures with his little daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Luciano was just waiting in the hallway. His baby was just being born, and he was waiting as patiently as he could. That translates means him pacing the hallways and yelling at anyone who came to close to him.

"Mr. Vargas?"

Just as he was about to yell at the new voice, he say a little bundle of pink blankets in the hands of the nurse.

"The birthing was successful, no complications at all. Here is you baby girl Mr. Vargas"

He stared down at the blankets. There was a baby in there. A baby who will change his life. He slowly reached out, and the nurse placed the bundle in his arms. He slowly moved a piece of the blanket aside, and a little curl popped out. It was just like his, but in a heart shape. He smiles, his own curl turning into a heart.

"My bambina"

Big brown eyes stared up at him, and smiles. Luciano Vargas, the most feared mafia boss of all time, just has his heart melted. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama! Mama!"

"No, I'm dada, can you say that? Dada?"

"….Mama!"

Luciano was trying his best to correct his little girl. For some reason, her first words were mama, and somehow he got stuck with that title.

"HAhahaha Luci, Mama? Hhahahahha! Oh that is gold!"

"Shut up Lutz! She will learn that I'm a dada, not a mama."

"Hehehe whatever you say 'Dada.' Hahahaha! Hey, little princess. Can you say Lutz?"

"…Luz?"

"HEYYYYY LOOK AT THAT! She learned my name before she learned to say dada! Hahaha I win!"

"Shut up Lutz or I swear I will shove my foot so far up your a** that it will end up being your new hat!"

"Yeah yeah. hehehe"

"…Mama? Luz? Mama?

"No sweetie, I'm dada. Say da."

"…Da!"

"Good! Now say dada."

"Dada!"

"Great! Now who am I?"

Luci pointed at himself and leaned in towards his little girl in anticipation. Her curl bounced while she was thinking. Then it turned into a heart shape.

"MAMA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT IT LUTZ! Fine fine, if my bambina wants me to be mama, I'll be mama."

"MAMA! LOVE MAMA!"

"…..How cute. I love you too."

He kissed the top of her small head, his curl turning into a heart to match hers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama?"

"Hum? What are you doing up s late bambina? You should be asleep"

"The rain keeps making noises and I can't sleep with all those noises. Make the rain be quieter."

"Hehehe, sorry bambina. Even I can't do that."

"But you can do anything!"

Luciano just loving glazed at the little girl in his bedroom doorway. He put his book away and gestured for her to come closer.

"I can make the rain seem quieter though."

"Really?" The little girl shuffled closer, her curl bobbing with every step.

"Yes, I can."

Luciano pulls his daughter up into the bed and layed her down next to him.

"If we talk, the rain will seem quieter because our ears will be focusing on another sound source."

"Ok, well, what were you reading mama?"

"Just a romance book that your uncle forces on me. I cant say no to him. Don't tell him that though."

"Heehee I won't!"

"That's my bambina! You know, rain is a good thing."

"Really? It just makes everything wet and loud."

"IT brings everyone indoors, so family has the excuse to stay together. IT brings families closer, just like we are right now."

"hummmmmm."

"What are you thinking about, Bambina?"

"If it brings us closer together, then I like the rain!"

"Hehe that's good. Here, go to sleep now. I'll be right next to you."

Luciano started to hum that way he could both eases his daughter into sleep and distract her from the noise of the rain. The lullaby seemed to be working, since her eyes started to droop down.

"Mama? I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, they both fell asleep holding each other hands. Their curls came together to make the shape of a heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Ms. Honey is waiting with one of her students for an after school parent teacher conference. She is a 1st grade teacher. One of her most outgoing, smart, and confident students keeps talking nonstop about wow amazing and wonderful her Mama is. Ms. Honey has been hearing about this mama nonstop since she meet the little Italian girl on the first day of school.

The door to their class room opened and all she could see from her position was a curl, similar to the one her student has. To her surprise, her student's curl turned into a heart shape.

"Mama!" The little girl ran towards the person who has yet to come into view of Ms. Honey. All she could see was that the person's curl also changed into a heart shape.

"Strange," Ms. Honey muttered to herself.

"Mama! Mama! I'm happy to see you! Come here, meet my teacher, Ms. Honey!"

The little girl grabbed the hand of the person and finally into the view of Ms. Honey.

"A man?"

"Huh. do you say something?"

"Oh, well, it's just,….where is your wife? Is she right behind you?"

"What? I don't have a wife."

"Oh, so sorry, then girlfriend then."

"I don't have one of those either. Are you hitting on me? You better not be."

The man lightly glared at Ms. Honey.

"Oh, no no no! It's just that my student here keeps talking about how excited she was that her mama is coming today. I don't want her to be disappointing. Also, to be honest, I'm quiet excited to meet this Mama that she praises so much."

"Ms. Honey! This is Mama!"

"…excuse me?"

"What, you have something against her calling me Mama?"

"N-no, it's just,…..you're a man."

"Get over yourself. Men can be Mamas too."

"…..oh, well…ok then. It's just…strange…that someone would call their male parent mama"

"Are you making fun of my daughter cause she like to call me Mama?"

"N-no no!"

"Now listen here Ms. Honey, I, Luciano Vargas, am this little angle's Mama. Got it?"

Luciano let his scary and intimidating aura go so he could scare Ms. Honey and show her who is boss. He was about to say more when his daughter interrupted him. "Mama! Don't be mean to Ms. Honey! She is nice. I like her."

"…That so? Well then Ms. Honey, my daughter has saved you. Don't piss me off again, capish!"

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Good. Now come on Bambina, I have tiramisu at home with your name on it."

"Yay!"

The two walked away and out of the classroom.

Ms. Honey feel to her knees. All of a sudden, she regrets ever having to meet Mama.


End file.
